All the Wrong Colours
by Sarimia
Summary: The quiet girl made the 11th member in Cloud Strife's boarding house, Castle Oblivion. The kid made the 12th, and there are more to come. "We all come from different situations-- I don't think one problem here is ever the same." AU. Slight Akuroku, Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

All the Wrong Colours

I. All the Right Friends

The mansion at the end of the street looked like a white castle, complete with turrets and narrow windows. It had three above ground floors and a basement, and had been abandoned for several years. No one wanted to touch it; the town was full of superstitious folk, and they all claimed it was haunted. A house that beautiful couldn't come without at least one bad thing.

That was why no one expected Cloud—silent, brooding, rude Cloud Strife—to buy it from the town and clean it up.

Within three months, with the help of a few of Strife's out-of-town friends (a restoration committee of some sort) the mansion was turned into a boarding house. They called it Castle Oblivion. A fitting name for such a majestic residence as that.

Years later, the residents of the Castle stumbled across their youngest member to date.

"CLOUD!" Sprang a voice from the marble entrance hall, awakening the resident night-owl and alerting anyone else within the vicinity of the panicked presence of Demyx. "CLOOOUUUUUDDDD!!!!"

"Demyx, Cloud is at Leon's right now. Can I help you with something?" Zexion's soft speech could be heard across the hall, the shorter man standing in the open door of the library. He'd obvious just gotten up, hair dishevelled and glasses askew on the top of his head. There were light purple circles under his eyes, which only ended up making Demyx feel guilty for waking him.

If it was anyone else, the blond probably would have laughed at their misfortune. If it was any other circumstance, he probably would have made a crack at his friend's appearance.

"Zexion! Help! I dunno what to do, I just found her and she wasn't waking up so I—,"

"Start at the beginning, please, and lower your voice."

"Sorry! Well, uhm, I went to the beach and I found this girl and she looked cold but she was sleeping so I tried to wake her up but she didn't so I called Xigbar *breathe* 'cause he was heading to Marluxia's for something—he told me before I left—then I carried her in here after he dropped us off and I dunno what to do and Zexion, she's _bleeding_!"

"…How many breaths did it take to say that?"

"Uh, two? No, three!"

"You might want to work on that." Zexion turned his gaze from one blond to the next, ending up staring with concern at the unconscious girl, wrapped in Xigbar's and Demyx's coats and leaning against the wall. Spots of red dotted her cheeks and the occasional bare patch of skin (what was she _wearing _under those coats? It looked like a small dress of some sort! You just don't wear that kind of thing in Autumn!).She was a skinny little thing, as if she were more of a pile of twigs—it could easily be compared to Axel, with the amount of meat she had on her bones. But unlike Axel, she was _tiny,_ too, would probably only come up to Zexion's chest, and that was saying something, because Zexion was _short _for twenty-one.

"Take her up to my room, I'm not using it—,"

"Right, 'cause you sleep on books in the library. She's going in my bed."

"I'll start on the spare room, then. Get some band-aids for her cuts, and there should be something for bruises in the bathroom cabinet. "

Demyx lifted up the pile of sticks—er, the white-blond girl—and carried the poor thing up the stars to the second floor, Zexion following at his own pace. The two went opposite ways, Zexion turning left rather than right, and they disappeared into opposite rooms.

Once Demyx had successfully buried the girl in only _more _blankets, and had done _something_ with the small scattered wounds, he found Zexion across the hall in an incredibly white, incredibly empty room.

"Zex, she's got these weird bruises on her arms, they look like finger marks or something," said Demyx, surprisingly quiet.

Zexion looked mildly concerned and made a note to look into it. In the meantime, he requested his younger friend's assistance with cleaning the room of dust and whatnot.

When Cloud came home that afternoon, he didn't expect Zexion to be up, or talking to Xigbar, OR sitting next to Demyx at the dining table (such occurrences NEVER happened), but the curiously concerned or sad expressions on their faces did more than force him to drop all possible teasing remarks.

Something was up.

"What's going on?" he asked, experience letting him know that with people such as those occupying Castle Oblivion, socialization between the likes of these three just didn't happen calmly like this. For one, although Zexion and Demyx were friends, those two talking to _Xigbar_ civilly? No. Second, Zexion was awake before five P.M. (the time dinner is usually placed on the table). In fact, it was two hours until then. And as a third and final point, Demyx was speaking _quietly_—that was, until Cloud asked his question.

Then the blond burst into a cry of the landlord's name, saying something that logically should have taken five breaths but managing it with only two, and something about a girl.

Strife placed a hand on Demyx's mouth (effectively getting the 'SHUT UP!' message across) and looked to Zexion; the sleep-deprived but most collected and trusted of the three. "We're going to be interrupted in the dining hall. Sora will be home soon, probably with his friend, and he usually gets a drive from Larxene. Who drives Axel to and from work. Not the best combination."

Zexion nodded, and they abandoned Demyx and Xigbar (who disbanded—Xigbar headed for the den in the basement, Demyx to the kitchen), Zexion being led into Cloud's office.

If one were to stand just inside the large oak doors that made up the Castle's entrance, Cloud's office would be the first door on your right. The one that was slightly curved. The one that led into a circular room—the base of the right-side turret. Cloud liked his office. It was also… very quiet. A great place to discuss without being overheard in any way.

Zexion explained the first scene, when Demyx had come in with the new girl, until the moment when Cloud had walked in, with that ever-present look of concern on his face. The man was in deep thought, something left unsaid, something to be investigated and researched.

"She didn't wake up?"

"No, not yet. Demyx will probably check on her soon."

"Alright then. A few of the others should be here about now—go get some sleep before dinner, you look like you'll need it."

Zexion nodded, rubbing a hidden eye, and left. Cloud awaited the return of Larxene-and-passengers.

Zexion heard a voice coming from Demyx's room.

"—and Zexion actually looked worried about you, but that's kind of strange since I can't remember when he looked so concerned—not even when we first got Sora. The kid was so beat up, then. Or, not even when Luxord came back completely _smashed _and almost puked on Zex's favourite book—no, wait, he was pretty pissed, then, and Luxord hasn't been allowed in the library since."

"Demyx," Zexion said, opening the door just a little bit more, "what are you doing?"

"ZEXION! Uh, hi!"

"Demyx."

"See, Xigbar said something about unconscious people hearing you even when they're, uh, unconscious, or was that in a coma? But, I just…thought it would help?"

Demyx's shy honesty melted Zexion's heart just a little bit, and the man ended up sitting in a second chair in the far corner, dozing and listening to Demyx tell the girl about the first time he ever surfed, until dinner time.

"Hey there _ladies_, we're baaack!" Larxene sang from the entrance hall, dimly alerting anyone within the castle of the noisy presence. It wasn't just Larxene—though she actually had the courtesy to greet (read: warn) the others—four more people spread into the hall.

The first two had been Larxene and Luxord, the second of which was only there for dinner and then planned to steal the woman's car and go back to work at the casino. Following them were Sora and his close friend Hayner, chatting about some video games. Axel came last… blatantly staring at Sora's ass. Not exactly something you'd want to get caught doing.

"Hey," Cloud called from the doors to the dining hall, "come here—and keep your voices down. You too Hayner, you're almost always around here anyways."

Five seats were taken up at the large table, and Cloud closed the door, standing behind an empty chair. "Demyx brought home a girl—,"

"Woot! Go Dem! Knew he had it in 'im!" called Axel, with a few commentary whistles from Larxene.

"Axel, shut up."

"Sorry. Continue."

"Dem brought in a girl who was unconscious, and pretty badly hurt. He and Zexion did what they could to fix her up; she's sleeping in Dem's room until tonight, I think Zexion made up a spare room." Cloud paused, pulled the chair out from the table, and sat down, resisting the urge to put his head in his hands—the stress was getting to him.

"Is she alright?" Luxord asked, sipping from—when did he get that? Never mind.

"I'm not sure. Nothing was broken, but it looked like a rib or two could be bruised or cracked. We need her to wake up to tell us if anything hurts."

"Uh… if—no, when she's awake, anything we should be mindful of?" Asked Axel thoughtfully, earning a surprised and nearly impressed glance from Sora, who usually hated the redhead.

"…She's a possible rape victim."

There were hisses of sympathy and pity, and most residents at the table winced. "Shiit, man, your family's real messed up," Hayner whispered to Sora, even though everyone could hear. Axel was slightly pleased that he was considered 'family' to Sora—oh, the blond was speaking.

"That's 'cause we all come from different situations—I don't think one problem here is ever the same," Sora explained, not bothering to lower his voice. The hall was quiet and echoing, it wouldn't do any good if he tried. Instead, he brushed blond hair out of his face and leaned back in his chair, brooding.

A knock at the door, and the handle turned, sliding to reveal a sliver of Leon's face. Leon—family doctor, Strife's friend, and Zexion's favourite teacher. "Cloud, what room?"

"Demyx's."

The door slid shut and the hall was silent.

"Leon _totally _looked like a creeper right there," commented Hayner.

Sora and Axel cracked up. Larxene smirked.

* * *

**A/N: This is a prototype, if nothing else. I'm not sure how far this story will go, but clearly, my writing style has improved and I'm willing to test it out on the Kingdom Hearts fandom.**

**Thanks to Micah for the minor feedback. **

**-Sarii**


	2. Chapter 2

II. All the Strange Looks

The entire Castle knew when the girl finally woke up. It was Demyx's fault—he had a tendency to scream much rather than talk. While Zexion watched over the new girl, the mulleted boy ran for Cloud, who called Leon, who told Demyx to shut up.

It had been two days—the blonde girl had been effectively moved into the white room, and had barely moved besides the twitch that Axel swore he saw. Demyx continued to talk, and Zexion constantly dozed in the chair in the corner. Occasionally, there would be the random visitor, though there were some who were banned from entering the room—the kind of people like Xigbar, who would bring pots and pans in an effort to wake the poor kid up.

Leon had taken the chair in the corner, and moved it next to the bed. Zexion resigned himself to standing. The door was shut, no one else was allowed in until the doctor said so, and no one really wanted to go against the quiet man.

A small table—one of those things with a pillow attached to the bottom—sat in the blonde girl's lap. A bottle of spring water and a plate of buttered toast sat next to an open notepad, a pen in the girl's hand. Several letters stood boldly, capitalized in black ink.

N A M I N É.

The lie. That's what it was. The girl knew it… but Leon didn't, so it would suffice for now.

In all actuality, Leon guessed that the girl would lie, as Sora did when the boy first arrived—'Sora' wasn't even the kid's name, Leon knew—but such safeties and cautious steps were sometimes needed. It mainly depended on the situation, but seeing as Naminé wouldn't say anything about where she came from, anything goes.

The members of the boarding house were issued to tiptoe around the girl's room when she was resting and watch the content of their conversations. Most people just ended up not speaking as they passed the door to the spare room. Demyx was the only one who visited—besides Zexion, on occasion—those first few days.

But the girl was now Naminé, not whatever name she had gone by in her previous life. She was about to start over; she was nobody.

A nobody in a house full of Nobodies… how poetic.

* * *

The first time Naminé left her room, it was past eleven at night, and barely anyone was awake; it was Sunday night, and there was school or work the next day for most of the residents.

The lack of light, as well as the lack of people confused the new girl. She probably wandered around for a few minutes before ending up in the dining room, where two men sat, sharing a bottle of rum between themselves.

The door squeaked, as it always did, as if to announce the visitor, and the two males' quiet chatter faded out rather than stopped as they noticed the new presence.

"…"

"…So you're Naminé?" the Xigbar asked.

She nodded, barely blinking, as if she didn't expect to find anyone, let alone two of the crudest men of the house. Cloud and Leon had briefed her at what kind of people ended up at this boarding house, and laid out the number one rule: don't ask questions about the others' pasts.

So Naminé decided that it would be best to say as little as possible and take on the character of a meek mouse.

"Cute little thing, ain't she?" commented Luxord from the side.

"Whatever," the other scoffed, standing up and exiting to the kitchen.

Naminé looked to the blond man. He shrugged, as if to say, 'sorry, but I'm not responsible for him', and stood up as well. Passing Naminé, setting a hand on her head in encouragement, he said, "see you 'round," and left.

The girl, alone in the ballroom-sized dining space, followed Luxord out. Said man had crossed the entrance hall and escaped through a door on the other side (Naminé caught a glimpse of a spiralling staircase), whereas Naminé headed up the main stairs and entered 'her' room, first door to the left.

* * *

Naminé, so far, had only had Demyx and Zexion visit her, besides the usual 'how's it going?' and 'I brought you food!' from Cloud and sometimes Leon. The late-night encounter with Xigbar and Luxord didn't quite count, seeing as there had been no introductions.

So this dinner was a big deal.

The residents of Castle Oblivion didn't expect the blonde girl to attend dinner that night.

Now, most of the time, dinner isn't _that_ much of a big deal. But this night, Sora had brought home food from his part-time job—a small fast food restaurant called the Clock Tower. When the shout went out that there was chow on the table, there weren't many that could pass it up.

Despite the fabulous kitchen, it wasn't like Strife could afford a cook.

Styrofoam boxes were scattered about the table, names scrawled in smudging black marker across the top. People were snagging their food as quickly as possible (leftovers had a tendency to disappear within the evening) and Naminé was altogether overwhelmed by the pell-mell of it all.

Sora met Naminé's eyes from across the table, and (since it was too loud to get a word in edgewise, between Luxord's drunken shouting and Xigbar's countering arguments) wordlessly pointed to a box to the girl's left, her pseudo-name penned sloppily on it.

Naminé snagged it before it got smashed by Demyx's elbow as he leaned across the table, and mouthed a thank you to Sora, peeking inside the box as she sat down. Spotting the turkey club sandwich, she smiled softly and dug in.

Vexen sat across from her, slowly eating a poutine and staring at the young girl in a cynical manner, as if observing a science experiment. Judging by the white lab coat that hung shapelessly off his shoulders, that's probably how he viewed the entire world—or at least, that's what Demyx had said.

Naminé wilted in her seat, quietly munching on her turkey.

"Vexen, stop staring," said Sora, pulling out the chair next to Naminé and seating himself with an aggravated huff.

"My apologies," Vexen replied with a strange sort of smirk that made Sora wrinkle his nose in disgust, and the blond boy was almost thankful that Axel draped himself over Sora's shoulders at that moment.

"Everything cool, here, gentlemen?" he asked slyly, then amended with, "and lady," as he noted Naminé there too. He did a sweeping bow, brushing his fedora hat off his head for effect.

"We're _fine_, Axel," Sora grumbled with a blush, shoving Axel's arm off his back, the redhead taking a seat in the chair next to the boy.

Sora and Axel were not together. No, definitely not. In fact, Sora was convinced that Axel hated him. And vice versa with Axel.

Sora had a huge crush on Axel.

Axel had an even bigger crush on Sora.

So in the end, even Demyx couldn't help with their romance issues, because they were _both_ in denial. And Sora constantly said that Axel hits on anything that moves, quote proven every time Axel brings another girl or two into the exact restaurant the blond works at.

* * *

**A/N: And so the prototype continues. One chapter is never much, so I'll extend it. So far there is a definite AkuRoku, everything else is up for grabs and I'm not focusing much on romance. Rather, the theme is of pasts that bite, and as I get older and meet new people or learn new things about old friends, pasts surface more and more. I find things I never knew happened, and I sometimes wish they didn't. Other times it's amazing that we can laugh about things or casually bring them up during lunch. **

**And in Castle Oblivion, the main problem is that they CAN'T bring it up over lunch. This may be their downfall, and the lengths that people go through to protect their secrets cause more damage than if they were to simply tell someone.**

**We shall see.**

**-Sarii**


End file.
